


In Our Eyes

by Ambriel_at_your_Service, Spark_The_Librarian



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Utopia, Colourless AU, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, close enough, does having irl peeps count as original characters?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambriel_at_your_Service/pseuds/Ambriel_at_your_Service, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_The_Librarian/pseuds/Spark_The_Librarian
Summary: With access to nuclear weaponry, World War 3 passed by in just five years, letting loose experimental chemicals that changed the eyes of society to a whole new level.Time may heal the wounds of many, but it'll always leave behind the scars of war in our history...





	In Our Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Ohh jeez it's the prologue. The idea of this story was completely random and I'm doing the "Show, Don't tell" method so I won't be revealing much. However, if you are in the discord server, you would see me talking about the AU a bit more there rather than here. 
> 
> If you got any questions about this AU, you're always free to ask me on my Tumblr: libraryofbbs

**_[LOG #2097]_ **

* * *

****

**_We could not reverse the damages already done during World War 3..._ **

**_It was at a point of no return._ **

**_No one really won anything, we all lost something in the end._ **

**_Family members,_ **

**_friends, partners,_ **

**_our own homes..._ **

**_It was devastating of course. Who wouldn't cry at a time like that?_**

**_But now, I guess you could say that we're managing with the losses._ **

**_Nevertheless, there's something strange that's going on lately._ **

**_People are reporting into their local doctors or hospital._**

**_Hundreds, thousands,_**   ** _perhaps even billions._ **

**_All with the same story..._ **

**_It wasn't really noticeable due to the rebuilding of a new society for many years but_ **

**_there's something strange going on._**

**_In our eyes..._**

* * *

 

 _ **[LOG END]**_  


End file.
